Inquiring Minds Want To Know
by Misura
Summary: [Simon Green's Deathstalker serie] Flynn asks Toby's opinion on a matter of fashion.


Inquiring minds want to know (do you like my underwear?)

x

Warnings/notes: Flynn (in love with) Toby Shreck, failed drabble (that still comes pretty close to a hundred words), slightly ooc.

(!) Spoilers for erhm Flynn's underwear?(I guess that if you're going 'huh? what's so special about Flynn's underwear?' now, you can assume that this drabble'll spoil you.)

Disclaimer: The wondrous world of the Deathstalker-universe was created by Simon R. Green.

written at 4th June 2005, by Misura, for a request made by indeliblefancy in the livejournal-community ficondemand (on occasion of the Junetide).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do I look sexy in this?" Flynn asked, posing in front of a full-length mirror that Toby hadn't found in -his- room and made him conclude once again that camera-men did, indeed, have a great Union to defend their rights. Obviously, Toby wouldn't actually have had any -use- for a full-length mirror to admire himself in on high heels and in a cocktail-dress, but it was the gesture, the idea that counted.

He, Toby, was a journalist, a hunter, creator and, occasionally, inventor of stories that shocked, amused or at least kept the galaxy from zapping to another station. Flynn only had to follow him around and tape the stuff that Toby told him to tape.

Toby sighed, concluding for hardly the first time that life wasn't fair, and Unions weren't either.

"Hellooo?" Flynn looked slightly annoyed. Toby sourly wondered if he'd see that back on his next salary-slip: 'Fine for upsetting the camera-man: 30 percent off'. It actually wouldn't surprise him all that much.

"How am -I- to know?" he snapped.

"You're a guy." Flynn shrugged. "Would you feel turned on if I'd come walking in your direction like this?" Flynn demonstrated that yup, he could actually walk in those shoes. Amazing. Toby wondered how long it had taken him to manage that.

"You're a guy, too." Toby pointed out, praying to the god of fools and cross-dressing cameramen that nobody'd walk in on this scene. His career'd be toast for sure, and the rest of life only possibly, with, say, a 99.9 percent certainty.

"I know that." Flynn pouted. Pouted. Toby wanted to whimper. "But that doesn't have anything to do with this. The question was: do I look sexy in this? I actually think blue is much more my colour, only when I saw this, I just couldn't -not- buy it."

"Right." Toby made a few calculations and reached the depressing conclusion that Flynn probably earned more than him, too. His new job now officially sucked completely.

"You're not cooperating!" Flynn commented, making a quick spin while studying the effect in the mirror.

"So sorry." Toby wondered how good a chance he had to slip out of the door unnoticed. "I'm afraid I don't really know much about fashion, either for men or for women."

"I can see that." Flynn stared at him in a way that was decidedly insulting. "Hey, if you ever need some advice on how to look actually presentable or even attractive, you know my door's always open, right?"

There was no way he'd be able to keep Flynn's attention long enough to change the man's opinion about his quite tasteful wardrobe, not while Flynn was trying on new clothes. Toby accepted the inevitable, squared his shoulders, and faced the firing-squad like a man.

"Yes, you look drop-dead sexy. Are you happy now?" Being a journalist did have some advantages; he'd learned how to keep a poker-face at all times, even when he was lying through his teeth. Of course, Uncle Gregor had inspired that particular talent's spontaneous development in his relatives as well.

Flynn smiled. It wasn't a sight that made Toby feel any more at ease about being in the same room as a co-worker who just might ruin his last chance at getting out of the smothering embrace of his loving family.

"So. You're attracted to me." Flynn did some trick with his hips that made Toby want to get out of this room, right here, right now. An exit through the door would be nice, but a window didn't sound all that bad either.

"Nu-uh." Toby bolted for the door, deciding that even half his salary wasn't worth this. He -thought- Flynn was probably just teasing, but then again, until Flynn had come parading in frilly underwear into the apartment they'd shared during one of their first, minor assignments, he'd also thought that most men, in general, didn't like to wear women's clothing. Oh, there were -rumors-, naturally, but Toby hadn't really believed any -normal- person would do stuff like that.

Flynn sighed, taking a last look into the mirror before shrugging out of the dress and kicking it, together with one of his shoes, into a corner.

"Third time lucky, right?" he told his reflection, that returned his smile slightly sadly. "I -knew- I looked better in blue."

x- and this, of course, is only the beginning for Toby and Flynn, even if it's the end of this drabble -x


End file.
